The Real Smash Run
by pkgenin
Summary: Through thick and thin, and tear-stained triumph, the silver lining doesn't shine all the time on the coveted stage. What we didn't know was the lives of Smashers that were risked every day, every few years for not honour, glory or anything else but who they were and where they came from. Rated T to be safe.
1. Book of Rosalina: Prologue

**Hello! This is PK, and this is my very first story on this site!** **I absolutely ****enjoy **** LOVE! the stories on this site, and I've always wanted to publish a story. So review, I accept constructive criticism! Not the so-called "flaming" that always takes place.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I state I do not own Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, or Konami and whatever companies I have used content from. They own their own characters, and I respect their rights to their characters and I will terminate the story at the request of any of these parties._**

**Prologue:**

She swayed in the star-lit darkness of outer space, her blonde hair gently brushing against her cyan-blue gown. She held the star-child firmly in a strong grip.

"I must leave now, darling."

The star-child seemed as it was pleading for something, _begging, as it was in utmost_ **despair. **

**If we would all survive in this fading galaxy,** she thought, I had to find this so called _"Sanctuary". _She held the light, flat page in her hand. She had denied the invitation that had always seemed to make its way to her, tormenting her.

"**Come to the Smash mansion."**

The simplistic message that it had conveyed the first time she had got it, right after that mysterious, shady red man had come and helped save her and her star children. After she had packed her belongings in a light brown carrier bag, the Red Man and a Green Man came pleading back for her not to go.  
She was never one for risks, so she listened, and good riddance that the woman did.

She heard of rumours from the world below of betrayal, death and suffering from those who had attempted the trip. The same letter came every day, and one day, the two men had stopped coming to warn her. Each letter came with a small difference with the other..

**"Come to the Smash mansion. Unless"**

**"Come to the Smash mansion. Unless you want"**

**"Come to the Smash mansion. Unless you want death."**

**"Come to the Smash mansion. Unless you want the death of everything you know."**

She was confused, dazed and shocked for a bit, until one day, an intruder came. Samus Aran, she had told her.

Samus was offfered Star Bits and tea by the young woman, but denied the meal.  
_"Rosalina. You have to go know."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's your Luma's lives or yours."_

Those were the last words she muttered before she rushed into her oddly shaped starcraft and sped away from her Observatory.

The star-clad observer had had enough. She left her Lumas behind, to end this once and for all, with the booklet that the bounty hunter had given her.

"Smash Run!"

She packed her belongings once again, and swung on a soft, fluffy brown jacket before leaving the Observatory. For good, or maybe she'll see it again...

The booklet dropped and quietly dropped on the ground.

"**A marathon of death!"**


	2. Book One: Fire And Ice

**Hai there! **

**Just wanted to say this story will have very, very slow updates, because each chapter is so long.**

**That may be an exaggeration at times where I have time and energy to write several chapters, so this is just a warning. **

**Another piece of info; The story arcs are split into different "Books" for each newcomer. **

**Well, that's the Author's Note!**

**Enjoy!**

_June 11, 2013_

_Mt. Coronet_

_Sinnoh_

She dragged her tired legs through the thick, icy snow. The ambience, created by the abnormally slow-falling snowflakes in a quiet, harsh winter was odd for many, and the place just seemed timeless. Rosalina shivered in her short, brown parka that was worn over her iconic, serene dress. Rosalina stood still for a moment, looking dazed, considering her direction. She was currently was scaling a steep, high mountain completely covered in a thick, white sheet of glistening snow. If she got up to the top, who knows, she could have a chance of finding the "Gathering" that had taken place. So much things that I wasn't told, she thought. So much mysteries.

Rosalina struggled to climb the final phase. She had given up hope on ever finding the "Gathering" so suddenly. Why, she wondered. All that mattered was that she lived for the Lumas. She lay there, in comfort in the snow, eyes closed. She thought of the grandeur of her Observatory, sky clad in the deep realm of space.

All was peaceful until she noticed a slight shift in the environment directly around her. At least, she thought. And it was caused by a figure. It was one of a boy, neither too young nor too old. He had orange hair that split a bit to the right, if you look at him from the front. He was in a purple scarf and had odd blue and yellow armour with a cape that was draped over his body. He was lying peacefully as well... Well, not at peace. He had a troubled look on his youthful face. When Rosalina got up to examine the figure, she noticed heavy bruising on one cheek, and a deep gash on his arm. She gasped and sat down beside him.

The boy was holding a long sword with a golden handle and a sharp, silver blade. He was lying on his side, feigning unconsciousness. She patted him gently, but all that came from the careless action was a groan.

She couldn't leave the young swordsman there.

She waited, and waited, for him to awaken, but it only became clearer and clearer about how **hurt** this boy was. Rosalina only had one option.

She hoisted the boy over her shoulder, and dragged him slowly. Even if this boy was actually significantly younger, about a 8 or 10 year old difference, he was heavier than her. She lowered his unconscious body to the ground, her arms aching as much as her legs. She waited again, even more hopeless, waiting for an answer for her problems.

The answer came.

The tiny, little chubby Star Child wandered through the snow, muttering "Mama" as it searched. It saw its master soon enough, and signalled its companion, a rigid, emotionless bounty hunter. "Mama, there", the Luma said.

"Fine, fine."

Samus hated the idea of a companion. Always despised leaning on one another for "comfort" or "backup", two of the many general ideas she obviously never understood. She only kept the tiny Luma because it reminded her of...

The memory was too painful to even think of.  
But even so, pain was nothing for the fearless woman. She reminded herself of the days spent with that one Metroid that had looked up to her as "family". When Zelda tried explaining the concept of "family", she thought as it as blasphemous. But still, she had grown to have a motherly bond with a creature that she was trying to kill. That helpless, cute Luma reminded her of that one Metroid. That was the sole reason why it stayed with her.

Also, it reminded her of what she witnessed happen to Starfy during the Brawl times, as it was nicknamed.

The Luma materialised from the trees, floating towards its Queen, Rosalina. They embraced softly, along with a parade of Lumas coming and hugging her. She ordered them to carry the boy, up the hill.

Samus hid behind the trees, daring not to reveal herself. She was happy to find their owner. She managed a smile, but turned it into a frown quickly, hastily glancing around her to make sure nobody witnessed the most hardened woman in the galaxy let out a smile, showing "happiness." Zelda really needs to explain these terms in more detail, Samus said under her breath.

The Lumas carried the orange-haired swordsman's unconscious body up the hill, until they found a gigantic crowd of characters, just in very close proximity, only separated by the height of the hill they had scaled.

She had looked down and couldn't believe the mass of people gathered.

Soon, the boy finally regained consciousness.

He stood and gave the most perplexed look Rosalina had ever seen, a mix of anger, confusion and shock.  
Before he could say a word,

a voice boomed.

"Hey! ROY'S HERE!"


End file.
